End of the Cammona Tong
by Evangela-fira
Summary: Rated for violence and mild swearing. The son of the nerevarine (my nerevarine) and friends in their bid to rid Morrowind once and for all of the Cammona Tong. Slight spolier (if you don't notice it then that's ok.
1. An Ambush

A.N - My very first fanfic so be gentle, ive had this sitting around for a while but i finally got round to it anyway. um yeh....R&R please  
A.N My first fanfic so go easy. R&R to let me know what u think and if there's any errors left in i'm sorry but i've checked it twice now. :P Enjoy

**Disclaimer: **I dont own any of the places mentioned in this fic. They belong to Bethesda or something. And if u recognise a name....then i don't own that either. All that is mine is Durgaz and Lydia in this fic.

* * *

Durgaz turned as he heard the footsteps behind him. Approaching him was a young looking dark elf woman (although it was so hard to tell with elves who could live for hundreds of years) outfitted in a full set of bonemold armor. Durgaz recognized her as a member of the fighter's guild, which was unusual for a dunmer such as herself.  
  
"Greetings" he called as she drew nearer.  
  
"Good day outlander", she replied, "I feel I should recognize you."  
  
"I was just thinking the same thought," he said. "Are you by any chance a member of the fighter's guild in Balmora?"  
  
"Ah yes, and now that you mention it I do recognize you. You're the orc who cleared out that necromancer's den up on Sheogorath last month. My name is Lydia, Lydia Boran although I am afraid I do not recall yours."  
  
"Ah the former ashlander! My name is Durgaz gro Ozul." Lydia looked shocked.  
  
"You are the son of the Nerevarine?" she asked.  
  
"Yes he was my father though I never did meet him in person"  
  
"Well I am honoured to meet you and also offer my condolences on his passing."  
  
They walked on in silence for an hour or so before the sun began to slip below the horizon. They stopped to make camp some five miles from fort Moonmoth and as they settled down by a fire they talked to one another of their exploits within the guild.  
  
It turned out that Lydia was just as accomplished a warrior as Durgaz and they talked for several hours before Lydia grew too drowsy to talk.  
  
As she unbuckled her armor and laid it to one side, Durgaz left to gather more wood for the night. When he returned she had fallen asleep but as he removed his own armor he noticed the letter "A" branded on her back. Making a mental note of it he turned over and fell asleep.  
  
Durgaz woke to the crash of steel on steel. Rolling to his left he sprang up grabbing his axe and turned to face the commotion. Lydia, still naked in the moonlight was fighting three armed nord bandits with only her sword and shield. Durgaz dived to her aid as she was forced to defend a thrust with her shield and parry a chop with her long sword. The third bandit was just preparing to behead her from behind when Durgaz carved his skull in two. Both of the remaining bandits gave startled looks before turning to flee back into the hills.  
  
Lydia gave a huge sigh and sank to one knee.  
  
"Thanks" she said, then turned and gave a grunt of disgust as she saw the mutilated head of the fallen bandit.  
  
"That's some axe!" she exclaimed.  
  
"It was my father's" Durgaz replied, "As was the Daedric armor."  
  
"You also seem to have inherited his prowess in battle, you're the first man, mer or orc I've seen wield one of those things with skill since I traveled with him in the eastern grasslands."  
  
You met my father?" he inquired.  
  
"Long ago, whilst he was still seeking for the clans to name him Nerevarine. It's almost dawn so we might as well go," she said and stooped to put on her armor. Durgaz collected his belongings as well. There was little to pick up, a few potions of healing, some gold and a kagouti fang necklace that had belonged to his mother. Then he too put on his armor and they began the hike to Balmora.


	2. Honour among thieves

It was mid-morning when they passed though the city gates and made their way up Trade Street to the Guild of Fighters. They entered and Durgaz said farewell to Lydia as she left to collect a fee on her last job. Durgaz went instead to see Eydis fire-eye, one of the trainers who had been guild steward for Balmora back when his father had led it.  
  
"Ah Durgaz!" she said as he drew close. She was old now but still in shape and held herself tall and proud as she stood to greet him. "I see those guar poachers couldn't even manage to scratch you," she said, as she looked him up and down.  
  
"It wasn't a difficult job," he said, "but I came to ask you about somebody. What do you know about the dunmer Lydia Boran?"  
  
"Ah the ex-ashlander," replied Eydis, "She used to be wife of the chief of the largest ashlander camp on the eastern side of the island before he died and somebody else took over. She left the camp and came to Balmora to join the guild, trained in medium armor and with a variety of weapons, she tried axes at one point but couldn't get the hang of 'em and settled for swords. Why do you ask?"  
  
"She mentioned traveling with my father before he was declared Nerevarine but didn't go into detail about why." Eydis looked at the orc stood before her as though calculating him.  
  
"Well since it's you there's more to the story but keep it confidential mind! As part of his deal for that tribe to name him the incarnate your father was supposed to bring the chief the daughter of a high born Telvanni lord to be his wife, now the chief wasn't too bright but the wise woman of the camp told your father to go to the slave market at Tel Aruhn and buy a young dunmer slave, put her in a pretty dress and give her a bottle of perfume to fool the chief. He did and she did and they were married and the rest is common knowledge. Most of the camp was in on it and knew that it wouldn't be smart to point out the truth so everything was happy."  
  
"Well that is interesting," said Durgaz "and also explains the brand on her back. Thank you Eydis."  
  
"On another note I'm getting worried about the Cammona Tong activity lately," she said, "I think the higher-ups are making deals with them again and that's not good. We haven't had trouble like this since your father took over. He sorted it out then so I think maybe it's best for you to sort it now. Go ask around the thief's guild, they usually help anybody who wants to get at the Cammona Tong and lately the little gang wars have been escalating. And make sure no one else around here knows what you're doing, I don't know just whose been corrupted yet"  
  
"Yes ma'am," he replied and turned to leave. "Take care!"  
  
Durgaz left the fighter's guild and turned left, heading down the street and then taking a short alleyway to the river. Nodding to a guard he crossed the river and headed into the South Wall Corner Club. The Altmer who owned it gave him a polite nod.  
  
"How may I help you serra?" he asked  
  
"I'd like to speak to who ever is in charge of the Balmora thieves guild these days," replied Durgaz.  
  
"Boroja ain't in at the moment but she'll be back shortly, can I get you a drink while you wait?"  
  
"Sure I'll have a pint of matze."  
  
Durgaz sat at a table with his drink; the heady local brew barely had an effect on his race unlike men and mer. Just as he was considering leaving a Nord woman entered the club and spoke briefly to the owner. Durgaz saw him nod in his direction and she looked over. He smiled back. The owner motioned for him to follow the woman upstairs to the private parlor and Durgaz did so without a word.  
  
"So I was told you would like to speak with me," she said as he entered the room.  
  
"Possibly. Am I to assume therefore that you are Boroja, current head of the thieves guild?"  
  
"That I am, and you are?"  
  
"My name is Durgaz gro Ozul. I would like information about the Cammona Tong."  
  
"Uh-huh, and for what purpose would you like this information, why I would even give you it?"  
  
"Well the thieves guild has always had problems with the Cammona Tong so I feel I may be honest with you. I am from the fighter's guild here in Balmora, although not in an official capacity. Some of us harbour worries that our leadership is making deals with the Cammona Tong. Neither of us wants that." He sat waiting for her reply.  
  
"Very well, I know about you of course already but it's a good sign that you're honest. Lately the Cammona Tong have been a lot more active than anytime since your dear father, yes I know who he is, took over as head honcho of your guild all those years ago. He ended all the deals with the Cammona tong and then afterwards, although of course nothing is official, went on to kill all their leaders in the cities and slaughtered every member of the Cammona Tong at the Dren plantation, that was over in the Ascadian Isles near Suran, belongs to some Imperial chap now, either way it was their head quarters and he killed all the guards and set the slaves free single handedly." She paused. "Because he was also head of house Hlaau nobody bothered to investigate the affair even though most people thought he had done it."  
  
"I'm afraid that hasn't actually answered my question although you have given me some new knowledge about my father's life and I than you"  
  
"Yes quite but I'm afraid that even with the threat the Cammona Tong poses to the thieves guild, I am still reluctant to relinquish information for free." Durgaz sat working that last statement through his mind.   
  
Finally he said, "Ok what do you want me to do, is it money you want?"  
  
"No, we would like support in the fights that will surely occur in the near future. Most of our guild cannot possibly hope to survive in a full on combat with them; we are a group more accustomed to stealth and negotiation than combat to conduct our business. They on the other hand have always been brutal, using threats and violence to work deals to their favour. The Cammona Tong's influence in your guild is also much deeper than I guess you suspect. My sources indicate that the majority of your leadership are in on the deals with support from some of the lower ranks. Fighter's guild members have already participated on the side of the Cammona Tong in a few recent skirmishes in Vivec and Balmora. I can give you information in exchange for fighting aid."  
  
"Very well I will consent to helping you," replied Durgaz. "If you need me I can be found at either the fighter's guild or my house on the Odai Plateau." 


	3. Interesting Times

A.N Posted same time as chapters one and two. Any mistakes...shouldnt be there i checked it already but, well, u know how it is. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** Durgaz, Lydia, Ozul and Boroja mine, all else is Bethesda's

* * *

Durgaz turned and left the South Wall. He crossed the river and headed up Trade Street to the fighter's guild. Nodding to friends as he entered, he headed down to where Eydis was. Or wasn't. The room was empty and although there was no sign of a struggle something seemed amiss. He carefully inspected the weapons rack and then moved over to a small desk in the corner. Eydis usually had correspondence from various people around Tamriel and also took care of the guard rosters. He sifted through the letters waiting for something to catch his eye. Nothing. But when he stood to leave he noticed the secret drawer, it hadn't been closed properly so obviously she had been in some haste. He opened it fully and picked the paper up that laid within. It was a note but was only signed with initials.  
  
Dearest Eydis,   
  
Made contact as requested, will return to u in  
  
three days to finalise arrangements. Also saw  
  
D on the way back, I can see why u have   
  
confidence in him.  
  
Regards L.B.  
  
Durgaz crumpled the note up and threw it in the fire. Strange certainly, but why was it so important that it had been hidden in a secret drawer; he closed it experimentally and marvelled at how well it blended into the woodwork. He was just standing to leave when the door opened behind him and two burly Apprentices entered.  
  
"Ah good day to you," said Durgaz, "have you seen Mistress Fire-eye around?"  
  
"We were rather hoping you could tell us that orc. Eydis Fire-eye is a traitor to the guild and we'd like to ask you some questions about your dealings with her."  
  
"Ah, well I'm afraid that won't be possible gentlemen, I was just leaving for home." He moved for the door but the two stepped in front of him to block his path.   
  
"The steward said you might be trouble and that if you refused to come quiet like, we had orders to use necessary force." Durgaz took a step back.  
  
"Well I suppose I'll have to do this by the book lads." He unsheathed his axe. "When ever you're ready"  
  
The two apprentices looked at each other then unsheathed their swords. The larger of the two, a well-built Redguard, edged round to Durgaz's left whilst the other moved right. Then they moved. Durgaz sidestepped the closer of the two then brought his axe up to parry the second attack. He kicked out as the large one stumbled past and heard a crack as the man's knee slipped out of joint. As he fell to the floor his friend, an Altmer swung his sword around in his hand in a well-practiced manoeuvre designed to remove Durgaz's head. Which it didn't on account of Durgaz moving out of the way and hitting him in the ribs on the way by. As the elf turned to swing again Durgaz lifted the Redguard up and used him as a shield. The man screamed as his friend's sword entered his chest cavity and coughed blood onto the floor where Durgaz dropped him. The Altmer stared in disbelief just long enough for the orc to behead him in one stroke.  
  
"Poor bastards," muttered Durgaz as he kicked the bodies into the corner. He grabbed the rest of his belongings and headed towards the door. "So now I know the guild steward is in on it too. Looks like I won't be in here for a short while," he thought.  
  
He darted up the stairs and out of the door, then jogged down Trade Street.... in only a few short hours his comfortable routine had been flipped upside down and he was dragged into the depths of conspiracy. "Looks like my life just got interesting," he smiled to himself. An hour later he was jogging up the hill to his estate on the Odai Plateau. The guard nodded as he went by. In the years since his father had built the original stronghold it had grown from three simple houses a tower and a wall, to a town almost as big as Ald'ruhn. The original settlement housed his manor, several shops and the original tower (now used as a barracks for the guards). But beyond that houses had been built down to the river on one side and over the hill towards Hla Oad on the other. Another much larger wall had been erected around all this with several more guard towers. These were patrolled by Hlaau guards, a birthright secured by his father's influence. It may only be slightly smaller than Ald'ruhn but it was certainly more secure than the Redoran city, more so than Balmora even. The Hlaau council had considered moving it's quarters there but Durgaz had expressed his negativity to this idea and the matter was dropped. He disliked house politics almost as much as he disliked the temple (he'd also refused them to build a chapel in the town. Entering his manor he was greeted by a miscellaneous houseman.  
  
"Good day my Lord"  
  
"How are things doing?" inquired Durgaz  
  
"Fairly well. The mines are operating at near peak efficiency"  
  
"Splendid have some matze sent to the workers...only not too much because we don't want them too drunk to work do we."  
  
"Quite my lord. Also you have two visitors. Madam Fire-eye and a dunmer woman. I showed them up to your quarters."  
  
"Well done. Have a message sent to the guards at the gates and another copy to those in the barracks. Until further notice no members of the fighter's guild, with the exception of the two that are already here, are to be admitted to the estate. Have them leave a message to me or they can wait in the outer guardhouses and somebody will have to notify me."  
  
"My Lord?"  
  
"Don't worry," said Durgaz grinning like a guar, "I feel interesting times coming on."


	4. Envoy from Boroja

**A.N **It's been a long time since i started this fic off on here but i think i've finally written enough to merit making another post. Thanks for the review silver....im so sorry i've forgotten, your name got lost in my inbox clearout but if you're reading this you know who you are. And also thanks to Joe and Bx for your reviews given in person. I can't tell until i've uploaded how this compares in length to the last three chapters but i think it's a little longer. R&R please.

**Disclaimer **Durgaz, Lydia, Boroja and Ozul are mine, all else is Bethesda's/

* * *

He left the houseman looking bewildered and climbed the stairs to his quarters. Eydis and Lydia stood to greet him.  
"I wondered where you'd got to," he said embracing the nord woman.  
"Ugh I'm too old for all this excitement shit." She smiled. "Run into any trouble?"  
"Two journeymen in the guild when I went to look for you so not particularly."  
"No injuries then?"  
"Well one of them broke his friends heart and then started to lose his head so I helped him out."  
"Jokes like that are in poor taste Durgaz, you know perfectly well I meant you."  
"Sorry Eydis. Now, why are you suddenly declared a traitor to the guild, why was I forced to kill two perfectly good guild members and to what end does Ms. Boran grace us with her presence."  
"Well to answer those questions slightly out of order: Somebody must have overheard me talking to you about the Cammona Tong business. Shortly after you'd left somebody came down and was threatening me until Lydia stepped in, which also goes to explain her presence. If you'd gone to hide the bodies in the cupboard you'd have found what she left of him. And finally you killed them because they know you're with me and either they were in on this business or they've been convinced we are traitors. Either way it's bad."  
"The question is what do we do now?" Up till this point Lydia had been silent.  
"Now," replied Eydis, "we hear what news Durgaz brings from the thieves guild." Durgaz nodded and told them of his conversation with Boroja.  
  
The three of them sat in thought for a few moments. Finally Eydis spoke.  
"It seems we won't be welcome at the guild for quite sometime. I have some other contacts that can help us in this business. I suppose all that's left is to await contact from the thieves."  
"Will the two of you be staying? I can have guest rooms made up if you wish," asked Durgaz.  
"Yes thank you Durgaz. May we have something to eat?"  
"Of course. If you wait in the dining room I'll send someone along to attend to you." The three of them stood and Eydis and Lydia left for the dining room. Durgaz showed them out and then returned to his desk. He didn't use it much; his people weren't exactly the paper-pushing type. But there were several documents a book and an inkwell.  
  
He picked up a small bell and gave it a shake. A Kajhit servant appeared at the door.  
"Yes my lord?"  
"Have someone attend to my guests in the dining room they require food. And then have two guest rooms made up. When they are ready show them to their rooms."  
"Will that be all my lord?"  
"No, if anyone from the thieves guild arrives alert either myself or Madam Fire-eye and show them to the rec. room."  
"Very well my lord"  
  
Durgaz watched the elderly cat-man leave and then sat down smiling. Things were looking interesting again.  
  
It was three days later when the wait was finally broken. Durgaz, Eydis and Lydia were breakfasting when a guard appeared at the door.  
"Begging your pardon my lord but there are two men at the front gate claiming to be from the thieves guild, one of them is bleeding quite badly." Durgaz said nothing in response but rose from his seat and followed the guard down to the gates. He entered the gate house and was greeted by a short woodelf in leather armour.  
  
"Boroja sent us my lord, we have intelligence that the fighter's guild are planning a hit on the South Wall this afternoon." Durgaz beckoned to the guard.  
"Send for my two guests and then have my armour brought down. And also get some medical attention for this mer's friend." The guard saluted then left. "Tell me what u know Bosmer."  
The woodelf took a breath and began. "We were on a routine job, me, him, Boroja and one other. We had to lift some potions from a house in town. While we were there I found some documents detailing a building plan of the south wall, annotated with weak points to attack and a date scribbled in the top corner… today's date." He glanced at his friend and continued. "Me and him were to come and tell you whilst Boroja and the other went back to warn the south wall."  
"And how did he sustain his wounds?" asked Durgaz.  
"We was attacked on the way out of town. A dunmer guy with a shortsword caught us unawares. I managed to hold him off awhile before he changed his mind and headed back into town. I think it's safe to say they know that we know."  
  
Just as he finished speaking Lydia, Eydis and two servants carrying his armour and a Altmer healer entered.  
"What's wrong Durgaz?" asked Eydis.  
"Trouble in Balmora. The South Wall is getting hit today."  
"Are we going then?" asked Lydia.  
"If you're coming as well then yes we'll be setting off right away." He took the Daedric mail off his servants and began to put it on with practiced speed. Lydia had already put on her armour before she came down so she stood and waited for him by the door.  
"Are you coming back with us Bosmer or would you like to rest here with your companion," asked Durgaz.  
"I will wait here sir if that's okay."  
Durgaz turned to the guard. "Anything else like this is to be reported to Madam Fire-eye. Consider her in charge until I return."  
  
They left the estate and set off at a run up the river towards Balmora. It only took them two hours to complete the journey but non-the-less by the time they paused for breath by the city gates they could hear the clash of weapon on weapon on the other side of the river.  
"Come on," Lydia called as she set off again, "we're late". Durgaz staggered after her. It had been a long time since he'd run that hard and already he was tiring, not an ideal postion for someone about to enter combat with an unknown number of enemies but, he reminded himself, they were after all only Cammona Tong thugs.  
As they were crossing the river a kajhit staggered through the arch that led to the South Wall clutching an arrow in his chest. Behind him were two large dunmer raising their swords for the kill. "Oh no you don't you Guar filth," thought Durgaz and lobbed his axe through the air towards the nearer of the two. To say the axe had never been designed for throwing it held true and lodged in the elf's chest. His companion faltered as he realized what had happened and Lydia, closing the distance in no time hacked his leg off at the knee. 


End file.
